Observational data on mother-infant interaction will be gathered on forty families with first-born infants. Data from the home observations will be coded, edited, reduced, and analyzed. Statistical analyses will be performed on data fromobservational and ratings. Videotapes from each one-year-old child's behavior on the mastery tasks will be prepared foranalysis. A follow-up study of Master Motivation at thirty months will be performed.